


First of June

by captain_americano



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Coming of Age, Fluff, Get Together, Identity Reveal, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Sappy, cheesey, well as much as Wade is capable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: After months of being asked out by Wade, Peter implies that on the first of June he'll finally say yes. (Spoiler Alert: he does.)





	First of June

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when Peter Parker's birthday is, despite the fact I tried to research it, so I went with Tom Holland's birthday, because he's so young and I think his Spidey is meant to be quite young as well? You can still pretend this Spidey is any actor you prefer though ~

Spider-Man was hanging (for once, not literally) on the edge of the roof of one of his favourite buildings in the city. The sun is setting, but the late May air is still stifling hot, and all he can do is hope it cools down after dark, knowing full well it usually doesn't.

He's waiting for Deadpool to show up so they can do one of their partnered patrols. They had met over a year ago, and had teamed up frequently since then, their compatibility shining every time they try to out-sass one another.

"Hey Baby Boy!" Spider-Man rolled his eyes fondly as he heard a shout from behind him. A moment later, Deadpool plonked himself down on the edge of the roof next to Spider-Man.

"Hey, Deadpool," Spider-Man smiled at the merc's nickname for him, his mask thankfully hiding it. Wade didn't really need encouragement.

"Okay, so I've been thinking about your booty, right?" Deadpool began, and Spider-Man groaned. Of course he had. "And I've come up with a pretty kick-ass poem. D'ya wanna hear it?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Spider-Man replied, half exasperated, half eager.

"Not at all," Deadpool grinned, his expressive mask betraying every emotion. "Ready?"

"Lay it on me," Spider-Man sighed, bracing himself.

"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, I dig the way you fight,  
Spider-Man, Spider-Man, your booty is tight,  
Spider-Man, Spider-Man, you pretend to hate me,  
But Spider-Man, Spider-Man, I think you should date me!"

Wade fist pumps and does a little dance in his seated position. "Am I a bona fide Shakespeare or what?"

"That was something, all right," Spider-Man mumbled, grateful his mask is hiding his over-heated cheeks.

"Ah, but is it enough to get you to accept the proffered date?" Wade questioned.

Spider-Man hesitated for a moment, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, before sighing, "Okay, how about this? You ask me again on the first of June, and we'll see what happens."

"Ooh, the start of the new financial year! Spidey, I'm impressed that you're so fiscally responsible!" Wade swooned.

"Wade, the new financial year is the first of July…"

"Okay, then two questions - one: why the first of June? Seems kinda rando," Deadpool asked, holding up his index finger to signify the question being asked, before propping up his middle finger, effectively flipping Spider-Man off without doing it outright, "And two: I've asked you out a million times in the last year we've known each other. Why should the first of June be any different?"

Spider-Man chuckled to himself, "How about I answer both of those questions on our date?"

"The one I haven't asked you on? The one you haven't accepted my non-invitation to?" Deadpool asked, seeking clarification.

"Yep, that's the one," Spider-Man said, giving a half salute as he dropped off the edge of the building, flicking his wrist for his webbing to catch him, and swinging away.

The first of June was only a few days away, after all.

…

The first of June finds Spider-Man is sitting on the edge of a rooftop, kicking his feet nervously against the building as he waits for Wade to show up to start their patrol.

So what if he wanted Wade to ask him out? It's not like he'd been crushing on the merc since they'd met. There was definitely nothing to like about his sense of humour, his secret kindness, his ripped body.

The merc had stopped, well, merc'ing since he and Spider-Man had teamed up. He'd even shown Spider-Man his face, and even though he had tried to play it off like it was no big deal, Spider-Man knew it had taken Deadpool a lot of courage to reveal Wade Wilson, and what was more impressive was that he'd expected nothing in return.

"Hey Spidey, lookin' fine from behin' as always," Deadpool says chirpily, strolling over to join Spider-Man on the edge of the building before jumping right to the point. "Today's the first of June, and I don't really know what significance that has but will you--?"

"Wait, wait," Spider-Man interrupts, turning to face Wade, bringing his legs up and crossing them. He steels himself for a moment, before mentally rolling his eyes, and taking off his mask. "My name is Peter Parker."

Wade took off his own mask, and looked at him with wide eyes, "You're fucking gorgeous," Wade said, sounding awed. Peter blushed horribly, wishing his mask was still in place, as Wade continued, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, "But, fuck - haha, butt-fuck - you look about twelve. Which would make sense, seeing as you never get any of my kick-ass nineties references, but is also super weird because I've been lusting over dat ass for a year now--"

"Whoa, I'm not twelve, Wade," Peter scrunched up his nose, "Actually, the significance of today is that it's my eighteenth birthday, so I thought, y'know..." He trailed off as Wade perked up slightly, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"I mean, I really like hanging around you, and you're so funny! And I know you're a criminal and all, but you're always, like, really protective when it comes to kids, and so I thought, like I've always wanted to say yes when you asked me about it, but I was underage... Unless you were joking, like, I know you've said things jokingly before, but I think it would be cool if we could, um, date, and maybe kiss and stuff?"

"Talk yourself outta breath, yet, Baby Boy?" Wade asks, grinning like a loon. Peter gives a jerky nod, his tummy twisting horribly with anxiety. Wade's expression switched to concerned, "I've never dated someone so young before…"

"If you want, we can wait 'til I'm twenty-one?" Peter offered, hoping that either way eventually he and Wade will end up together.

Wade seemed to weigh his options for a moment, before grinning wildly again. "Nah," he said, cupping Peter's cheek and leaning in slowly. "I know it's your birthday, but I feel like I just received the best gift ever."

"Shut up and kiss me, you cheeseball," Peter grinned wildly, and Wade does just that.

"Happy Birthday, Baby Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, this was my first fic for this pairing, so let me know how I've done? I know they're slightly ooc, but I'll never be able to live up to the combined sass that is spideypool! I've just been on a spideypool reading binge and desperately wanted to contribute to the magic!
> 
> Please send me prompts/leave me feedback <3


End file.
